Conventional cameras have an imaging channel imaging the total object field. The cameras have adaptive components allowing adaptation of the imaging system and thereby broadening production tolerances and the operating temperature range or allowing autofocus as well as optical image stabilization functions. Components for generating movements for realizing focusing and optical image stabilization functions are arranged such that the same enclose the optical axis or the objective in directions but without blocking the imaging optical path. Cameras and/or multi-aperture imaging devices have a need for miniaturization.
Thus, a concept would be desirable which allows miniaturized multi-aperture imaging devices for capturing a total field of view while ensuring high image quality.